Perhati'in gue!
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: "Kakuzu, tengok gue bentar, napa seh?" Kakuzu menengok ke arah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, lalu kembali menghitung uangnya. oneshoot milikku, rate T, bisa jadi M.


Perhati'in gue!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : ooc, au, rate T, bisa jadi M, yaoi, gay, shonen ai, homo, typo, abal, gaje, dsb.

By : Kunoichi sarap.

Summary : "Kakuzu, tengok gue bentar, napa seh?"

Kakuzu menengok ke arah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, lalu kembali menghitung uangnya.

* * *

><p>"Kakuzu!" seorang cowok masuk ke dalam kamar yang dia panggil sebagai Kakuzu.<p>

"Hem," yang dipanggil hanya meng'hem' sambil terus menghitung uang kesayangannnya.

"Kakuzu, malam ini aku nginep di sini, donk, boleh, ya?" pintanya memohon mendekati Kakuzu.

"Boleh," sahut Kakuzu cuek bebek sama cowok tadi. Matanya makin menghijau saat menghitungi dollar-dollar manisnya.

"Kakuzu, bisa gak sih, lo nengok gue bentar?" tanya cowok tadi mulai uring-uringan.

"Bisa. Mang napa, Dan?" tanya Kakuzu balik sambil menatap cowok berambut silver di hadapannya. Hidan langsung menerjang perhatian Kakuzu dan berusaha mencuri sebuah 'kiss' dari bibir Kakuzu, namun sayang, yang dia dapat bukannya sebuah 'kiss' tapi malah kaki Kakuzu yang baunya nauzubilahiminzalik plus tendangan yang membuat hidung Hidan memerah.

"Kuz, lu tega banget, seh!" teriak Hidan melempari patnernya dengan bantal dan guling yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Dengan sigap Kakuzu menghindari lemparan Hidan dan kembali menghitung uangnya. Air mata hampir menetes dari mata Hidan :'(

"Sumpah lu Kuz, tega banget am ague! Lu kaga liat gue hampir nangis, nih!" teriaknya beneran nangis. "Hiks…" isaknya tersedu-sedu.

"Berisik lu, Dan!" bentak Kakuzu melemparkan sebuah koper ke arah Hidan.

**GLODAK**

Tepat mengenai jidat Hidan.

"Huwaaaa!" Hidan makin menjadi autis. "Kakuzu liat gue!" rengeknya kyak anak kecil.

"Kasi gue tontonan bagus, baru gue liatin elu." tantang Kakuzu masih menghitung uangnya. Hidan berhenti menangis. _Tontonan?_ Batinnya.

_**TRING**_

Ia dapat ide bagus. Hidan keluar kamar Kakuzu. Kakuzu masih menghitung ria.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Kakuzu!" teriakan Hidan kembali terdengar.

_**BRAAAAK**_

Hidan muncul dengan sosok yang tidak terduga. Ia memakai t-shirt lengan pendek putih dengan sebuah rok mini warna ungu serta rambut yang agak acak-acakan.

"Kakuzu!" teriaknya lagi mendekati Kakuzu. Kakuzu menoleh ke arahnya tanpa expresi dan kembali menghitung uang kesayangannya.

"Oh My Jashin! Masih gak berhasil?" teriak Hidan lebay. "Aku masih belum kalah!" teriaknya membara, sementara Kakuzu masih menghitung ria. "Kakuzu, tengok aku sebentar~" ucap Hidan dengan nada genit. Kakuzu menengoknya. Tampak Hidan menaikkan rok mininya dan melepas celana dalamnya. Kejantanannya menegang. Kakuzu memandangnya tanpa expresi dan kembali menghitung uangnya.

_KREEEK_

Hidan membatu dan retak.

"Kakuzu! Lu emang tega banget ama gue!" jerit Hidan langsung ngacir ke luar kamar Kakuzu sambil nangis Bombay. Kakuzu tetep cuek bebek.

"Hiks… hiks…" terdengar isakan Hidan makin menjadi-jadi di pojok markas Akatsuki.

"Napa tuh anak?" tanya Kisame sambil gosok gigi.

"Biasa, paling dicuekin ama semenya." sahut Itachi sambil memandangi Kisame.

"Napa lu liatin gue?" tanya Kisame lagi. "Terserah gue, donk!" sahut Itachi enteng sambil mengeluarkan jurus senyuman maut yang membuat Kisame ber-blushing ria. 0/0

"Hidan, ngapain lu nangis dipojokan?" tanya seseorang menghampiri Hidan.

"Hiks…" Hidan menoleh dengan masih terisak. "Ka… hiks… Kakuzu… hiks…" isaknya.

"Ya udah, ke kamarku, yuk! Gue punya 'hadiah' buat lu," ucap cowok tadi dengan senyum omes.

"Ha-hadiah?" Hidan langsung berhenti nangis.

"Yupz, yuk!" ajaknya menarik tangan Hidan dan merekapun berlalu.

"Napa Pein ngajakin Hidan?" tanya Kisame setelah kena jurus maut Itachi.

"Karena Pein naksir sama Hidan, kali." Jawab Itachi masih setia memandangi semenya.

_Di kamar Pein…_

"Pein-sama, mana hadiahnya?" tanya Hidan menagih.

"Ada, kok, di kasur." jawab Pein nutup pintu plus ngunci. "Naik aja ke kasur, ntar kamu dapat 'hadiah'nya." ujar Pein memandangi Hidan yang mulai menaiki menyusulnya.

"Mana hadiahnya?" tanya Hidan dengan polos.

"Adak kok, tapi buka dulu celanamu." ucap Pein menaikkan rok Hidan dan menurunkan celananya. Ia pun juga menurunkan celananya. Mengeluarkan 'miliknya' yang menyilaukan mata (?).

"Pe-pein-sama, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hidan mulai meronta.

"Memberimu 'hadiah'." ujar Pein mulai memasukkan 'miliknya' dalam rektum Hidan

"Tidaaak! Aku ga mao!" teriak Hidan mulai menyingkirkan tubuh Pein yang hampir menindihnya. Sementara Pein mulai mengin-out dalam tubuh Hidan, tangannya merobek t-shirt Hidan dan bibirnya mulai menelusuri tubuh Hidan, menggigit tonjolan kecil di dada Hidan hingga mengeras.

"Errgh… ahh…" Hidan merasakannya. Sebuah sensasi yang menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"_Dengar, kau adalah uke-ku, panggil aku jika kau membutuhkanku maka, aku akan memperhatikanmu…"_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat pertama kali ia dipasangkan dengan Kakuzu.

"KAKUZUU BEGOOO!" teriaknya tiba-tiba membuat Pein budek sebelah.

_**JBLAAAARR**_

Dengan sekali hantam, pintu kamar Pein langsung jebol. Pein cengan, begitu pula Hidan.

"Ka… hiks… Kakuzu… hiks…" isak Hidan memandangi semenya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan expresi cuek bebeknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hidan lalu mengeluarkan benang-benangnya dan melilitkannya pada tubuh Hidan kemudian mengangkatnya, layaknya mengangkat seekor anak kucing yang baru tercebur dlm air got.

"Baru sebentar tak kuperhatikan kau sudah kelayapan kemana-mana." ucap Kakuzu kemudian.

"Ha… habisnya…" Hidan memainkan jari tangannya dengan tubuh masih terbelit benang Kakuzu.

"Hei, lu kaga isa ketok pintu dulu, ya?" Pein angkat bicara.

"Bisa kok,"

_TOK TOK_

Kakuzu mengetuk pintu yang sudah jebol itu lalu keluar sambil membawa Hidan ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya Hidan mengintrogasi setelah sampai di kamar Kakuzu.

"Tadi kan aku sedang sibuk, kenapa kau tak mengerti?" Kakuzu membela diri. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh Hidan ke atas kasurnya dan melepaskan lilitan benang dari tubuh Hidan.

"Abisnya kau lama, sih," tukas Hidan menyela.

"Hem, kau itu tidak sabaran sekali." Balas Kakuzu sambil melepas jubah Akatsukinya. "Lagi pula bukannya kau mau menginap di kamarku, kenapa malah ke kamar Pein?" tanya Kakuzu. Hidan tak menjawab.

"Sini, sini…" ucapnya lirih melambaikan tangan pada Kakuzu agar mendekat. Kakuzu mendekat dan Hidan pun langsung memeluknya. "Ma-maafkan aku… hiks…" isaknya tak tertahan. Kakuzu tersenyum dibalik cadarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hidan yang sudah berantakan. "Kakuzu, aku sayang kamu." bisik Hidan pelan.

"Bodoh," balas Kakuzu membuka cadarnya dan mulai melumat bibir Hidan yang polos.

* * *

><p>$ FIN $<p>

Sekilas, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah walpaper KakuHida yang aku lihat di Google.


End file.
